


Flame

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, History, ILY Edition, Inktober, Rand is trying to stay cool, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: This is it. This is the day he talks to her.





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 18: History

The brunet admired the female from afar.

 

The autumn scenery complemented beautifully with her vibrant red hair.

 

His heart sped up a bit as the wind teased at her tresses.

 

This wasn't the first time he had seen her. He first took notice of her two months prior while he was out for a walk.

 

She always appeared at the park on Sunday mornings at 10:00am on the dot. Hours would be dedicated to reading until she glanced at her watch, deciding it was time to leave.

 

This is it. This is the day he talks to her.

 

Working up the courage he removed himself from off of the tree and made his way towards the female.

 

"Hello." He waved. "I couldn't help but notice you over here. You seem to be lacking some company."

 

He observed as she flinched a bit and brought the book she was reading up to her chest.

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you-"

 

The brunet almost forgot how to breathe when she gazed up at him with her vibrant emerald pools.

 

The girl secured a few stray locks of hair behind her ear while giving him an easy going smile.

 

"My name is Randulph by the way." He introduced.

 

"Nice to meet you Randulph." She greeted before her eyes grew wide. The female shifted around to provide room for the male.

 

"How rude of me. Here have a seat!" She patted the vacant space she made on the bench.

 

He smiled at the invitation and rooted himself to the bench.

 

"You like to read?" He pointed to her rather thick book.

 

"Yes. Very much. It's a guilty pleasure of mine." She replied.

 

He nodded his head. "What's your favourite genre?"

 

"I'm afraid I don't have one. With so many amazing series it's hard to choose." She crossed her legs while she she fingered the spine of her novel.

 

Randulph couldn't help but notice how worn the object looked, no doubt from extensive use.

 

"I'm assuming you cherish that book?" He raised a brow.

 

"Oh yes. The story is amazing. I never get tired of reading it." She twiddled her thumbs.

 

"What's the title?" He twisted himself fully towards her now.

 

"Chrysanthemum."

 

"Would you like to enlighten me on what it's about?" He propped an ankle onto his knee.

 

"I'd recommend that you read it for yourself." She hummed, glancing away from him.

 

"Would you be willing to let me borrow the book sometime? I'll give it back to you. Promise."

 

"Hmm." She contemplated a bit. "Alright. I'll loan it to you. Once I'm finished reading of course." The redhead smirked.

 

"Of course." He gave her a smile.

 

"By the way I never caught your name."

 

"Oh. I'm sorry." She flushed in embarassment.

 

_"My name is.."_

 

Rand shot up from his slumber and raised a hand to his racing heart, feeling disoriented.

 

His eyes shot around his surroundings before he remembered where he was.

 

He glanced to the side of himself to see a slumbering Yui.

 

He sighed before removing himself from the bed, ready to start a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading


End file.
